


Mello's Diary

by 22Bean22



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chocolate, Crushes, M/M, Mello - Freeform, Ship, Wammy's, diaries, distracted, make out, near - Freeform, nearo, sarcastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22Bean22/pseuds/22Bean22
Summary: With curious fingers, Near turned the page, his frosty eyes landing on the first words. Mello’s unmistakably messy handwriting scrawling out words, which pieced into sentences set in the first person style of writing. This wasn’t a story Mello had written.This was a dairy.





	Mello's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Nearo is my OTP, this had to happen.

Near knew Mello’s bedroom like the back of his hand. Whether it was because everywhere in Wammy’s had exactly the same layout, or the fact that he generally visited the place often. Either way, he knew his way around. 

He should’ve seen it coming, to be honest. A brand new chocolate bar, fresh from the local sweet shop, of course Mello was going to turn up and snatch it from Near’s grasp. However, he couldn’t really blame himself, as it probably took security rivalling the Tower of London’s to keep Mello from a chocolate bar. Unfortunately, said blonde was nowhere to be found, and thus Near was forced to seek out his stolen treat alone, without using an interrogation technique to get its whereabouts. 

And so, this was how he came to be in Mello’s room, for a reason other than studying. The countless hours Near had always spent in this place were coming in handy, as he’d always paid attention to hiding places, suspicious things (this was a bad habit of his) and already knew the clearest place Mello would keep his treasures. 

A loose floorboard. As cliche as it sounded, there was a loose floorboard that seemed to hide something important, something Near couldn’t help but be curious to see. It had never occurred to him that all he really knew about Mello was his love for chocolate, and his love for beating Near in something, as pitiful as the competition may be. 

It had always been nagging away at the back of Near’s mind, but he never had a proper excuse to probe around Mello’s room, and now he finally had one. 

Being careful of loose pieces of wood that could endanger him to splinters, Near eased the plank back to reveal the usual things one would expect to find in this kind of place. At least, in Mello’s special place. 

Lots, and lots, of chocolate bars. 

Honestly, it was almost as if they were a red herring to hide something. Then, as if his thoughts had been transferred into reality, whilst Near was rummaging through the ocean of chocolate bars for his own unique one, his hand brushed something unusual. Something that lacked the expected feel of sweet wrapper. Something… Paper-ish. 

Sending chocolate flying at the force he pulled this object out, Near surveyed the book that now was resting in his hands. It seemed like any average book, quite old-fashioned, bound and paper-back, it’s pages slightly brown from what Near could only assume were chocolate stains. Yep, this definitely belonged to Mello. 

With curious fingers, Near turned the page, his frosty eyes landing on the first words. Mello’s unmistakably messy handwriting scrawling out words, which pieced into sentences set in the first person style of writing. This wasn’t a story Mello had written. 

This was a dairy. 

His chocolate bar completely forgotten, Near crossed his legs and settled down for a good read. 

——————————————————————

“Near, what the fuck are you doing in my room?” 

The extremely informative reading session Near was taking part in was interrupted by a very angry voice. Near slowly closed the book, the uprising silence being broken only by the soft flutter of page meeting page. 

“I was looking for my chocolate.” 

“Sure you were. You found it? Because, that book-looking thing in your hands doesn’t seem that much like chocolate. What, aren’t you going to eat it?” Mello’s sarcasm was off the rails, a natural way to deal with anger or embarrassment. 

“I did find my chocolate…. But I also found something a lot more interesting.” Near was fully aware that he couldn’t lie his way out of this one, and calmly placed the book on the floor beside his leg. 

Mello clearly wasn’t expecting such a straight-forward answer, as it took him a little while to respond. “Um, did you… uh…. Read it?”

“What? The part where you confessed your romantic feelings towards me?” Near’s tone was bored, as he twirled a strand of white hair around his index finger. Again, Mello seemed to be lost for words. 

Until, however, he decided to take his anger out physically. A hand went flying towards the cuff of Near’s shirt, hoisting the small boy into the air so his face was directly opposite Mello’s. At this angle, Near could really see the anger raging behind those blue eyes. 

“You don’t tell anyone about this, got it?” 

Near simply blinked slowly, completely unfazed by Mello’s fury. 

“I swear to god, Near, you-“ 

“I like you too.” 

Mello immediately stopped his threat, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he seemed to finally realise the microscopic distance between their faces. All he was able to utter in response, was a sceptical ‘what?’ 

“I said… I like you too,” Near spoke patiently.

He was quite proud that he had managed to cause this satisfying effect, as Mello was consistently trying to one-up him, and therefore Near never had time to just sit back and do some teasing. This victorious feeling, however, may have caused Near’s brain to become slightly more reckless than usual. And, before he gained the willpower to stop himself, his lips were placed on Mello’s in a half-hearted attempt at a kiss. 

However, the contact was enough to bring his brain back into action, and his timid side brought the kiss to an end as soon as it had started. It was a very awkward position, after all, with Near’s feet still hovering about the ground and Mello’s hand gripping his collar. 

Nervously raising his eyes, Near watched cautiously for Mello’s reaction. The blonde still seemed completely shell-shocked, his eyes and mouth wide open as he returned Near’s stare. For once, neither of them were competing for anything, there wasn’t any rivalrous tension sparking between them. This time, there was a different kind of electricity. 

That was probably what made Mello do what he did next. With clumsy movements (that were very unlike Mello) he brought his lips down on Near’s in another, much more passionate kiss. Near could immediately tell that this one was going to be far more heated. Mello was incredibly eager, as if these feelings had been bottled up for a while now, and were finally bubbling up and exploding over the surface. In a desperate attempt to keep himself from being pushed down from the force (as he was still suspended in the air) Near wrapped his legs around Mello’s waist, and fastened his arms around his shoulders. Although this was an action that was mainly intended for his safety, the added touch was also quite convenient. 

Mello seemed to take Near’s movement as a sign to take it a step up, and moved forward, so that Near’s back was pressed against the wall. The added support allowed Near to take his arms from Mello’s shoulders, and instead use them to run through his hair, caress his face, keeping his rhythm in time with their kiss, and the dance of their tongues between their mouths. 

When the dreaded time finally came for the required oxygen to be inhaled, the two broke apart, exhaustion from their sudden outburst taking its toll. Gasping for air, Near unwrapped himself from Mello’s body, the lack of flesh against his own leaving a sudden coolness. He had always liked the cold, but he preferred Mello’s warmth. 

Understanding that Near needed to be let down, Mello carefully placed him back on the floor. The sudden chill of his bare feet on the dusty wooden planks sent a wave of coolness shooting up Near’s spine, and Mello took a hesitant step back. 

After catching his breath, Near eyed the diary, still lying on the ground, then glanced up at Mello. 

“Will you let me read the diary entry when you write about this?”


End file.
